DESENCONTRO
by Katt Malfoy
Summary: Toda aquela loucura o modificou, mas o desencontro fora inevitável...


É uma idéia inicial

**DESENCONTRO**

Quem visse Draco Malfoy naquela tarde chuvosa de novembro, andando sem destino pelas ruas obscuras do centro de Londres não reconheceria a pessoa arrogante e orgulhosa que ele sempre foi... pelo menos até aquele momento. Mas nada disso era motivo de preocupação para aquele jovem excepcionalmente elegante e que apesar do semblante carregado e triste, ainda emanava uma aura de puro charme. Esse era um novo Draco Malfoy. Ele só não sabia dizer se essa mudança era algo para se comemorar. Afinal de contas, antes de conhecer _**ela**_, ele estava seguro no seu mundinho, onde tudo que ele queria, ele tinha.

_A sua lembrança me dói tanto  
Eu canto pra ver  
Se espanto esse mal  
Mas só sei dizer  
Um verso banal  
Fala em você  
Canta você  
É sempre igual_

- Dos meus sentimentos cuido eu – Foi tudo que ela disse quando ele lhe lembrou que algo entre os dois, sendo um Malfoy e uma Weasley, seria suicídio. Mas ela e sua teimosia... _**Não, não! Seu charme também!**_, pensou ele. Ah! E aquele olhos... – refletiu Draco com amargura.

Foi assim que ela começou a derrubar a sua muralha, algo que ele havia construído em torno de si. Um lugar de segurança, onde sentimentos como aquele que ela propunha não eram bem vindos.

No início ela prometeu saber esconder suas lágrimas quando e se estas chegassem. No fim, talvez... Draco discordou, aquelas fraquezas não eram dignas de um Malfoy, ele afirmou que jamais sucumbiria a isso. Queria tê-la, sempre que quisesse, sem planejar o fim, ou as lagrimas, que viriam. Da parte dela, não da dele. Foi o que pensou.

Ele não imaginava que estava se metendo até o pescoço numa espécie de jogo de azar. Mas naquele momento não adiantava pensar nisso, ele já a queria, ela já a tinha! Pensou com arrogância. Queria aproveitar cada momento com ela, mesmo tendo a consciência de que aquele seria um segredo para sempre só deles, ele pensava divertido em quantas pessoas estaria enganando, principalmente o Potter! Sentiu-se feliz com a possibilidade de passá-lo a perna.

Mas não era só isso, tê-la em seus braços era a maior satisfação de toda aquela loucura que estava iniciando. A cada encontro sentia necessidade de aprofundar mais o que sentia pela ruiva, era ela dele, ela o havia marcado, ninguém podia mais contestar isso. Mas mesmo assim não queria se sentir responsável por aquilo, afinal seria seu pescoço que estaria a premio se a família dela descobrisse. Uma Weasley e um Malfoy... era irreal demais para alguém acreditar. Aquele pensamento aliviou a sua angustia.

- Draco, se estamos aqui é por que eu também quero. Já disse a você: Eu cuido dos meus sentiment...

Antes dela terminar a frase, ela o calou com um beijo.

Quando deram por si, eram apenas um naquela tarde calma de sábado, os demais alunos da escola estavam curtindo o sol nos jardins, não dariam por falta dos dois, que se encontravam no quarto do monitor chefe, aproveitando ao máximo daquela deliciosa loucura.

Aquilo era o início de algo que demorou a ser assumido, de fato, como uma "relação".

- Ouça Weasley, eu não te amo. Não quero que se apegue a mim, certo?

- Ótimo Malfoy! Por que eu também não te amo. Então vamos aproveitar ao máximo de tudo isso sem cobranças ok! Mas esteja ciente de uma coisa: não podemos mandar em nossos sentimentos sempre... E pare de me chamar de Weasley, acho que já adquiri o direito de ser chamada pelo nome.

- Tudo bem Virgínia, só tenho medo de que toda esta história entre a gente acabe numa grande confusão e...

Mas ela não deixou que ele terminasse a frase, dessa vez foi sua vez de calá-lo com um beijo carinhoso, profundo e que refletia tudo o que um sentia pelo outro. Desejo. Pelo menos até aquele momento.

_Sobrou desse nosso desencontro  
Um conto de amor  
Sem ponto final  
Retrato sem cor  
Jogado aos meus pés  
E saudades fúteis  
Saudades frágeis  
Meros papéis_

_Inicio do Flash Back_

Imaginavam os riscos que corriam. Mesmo assim, os encontros eram cada vez freqüentes, nas salas de aula vazias, à beira do lago ao pôr do sol, na orla da floresta proibida, onde tivessem um mínimo de privacidade para expressar seus sentimentos um ao outro.

Em dois anos dentro de Hogwarts, acreditaram nunca terem sido vistos em uma situação que denunciasse o afeto e carinho mútuos, pois sempre tomaram muito cuidado para que seus olhares e gestos não fossem interpretados da forma correta por um aluno mais atento.

Mas uma noite de festa na sala comunal da Corvinal poria em risco um segredo até então tão bem guardado pelos dois...

- Ainda não acredito que estou aqui! – disse a ruiva com a cara amarrada, ela havia aceitado o convite de Luna para uma festa ilegal promovida pelos alunos da Corvinal e para seu espanto tinha estudantes de todas as casas ali, inclusive os sonserinos, que provavelmente estavam atrás de Firewiskey e garotas fáceis. Ginny ficou ainda mais chateada quando avistou Draco numa roda de sonserinos. _**Mas o que ele ta fazendo aqui!**_ Pensou a ruiva com raiva, ela tinha que dar um jeito de falar com ele.

Ginny já tinha recusado umas 10 vezes a oferta de Firewiskey de sua amiga Luna, mas depois de ver Draco se divertir tanto resolveu provocá-lo. E tomou um copo da bebida de um gole só.

- Sabe, Virgínia, essa bebida tem um teor alcoólico fortíssimo e pode causar uma doença horrível em que você fica cego e acaba beijando qualquer pessoa que encontra. - Disse Luna num tom muito sério.

Como a ruiva já estava acostumada com as loucuras da amiga, não deu muita bola para o que ela disse e continuou tomando vários copos de Firewiskey. Ela só não imaginava que aquela noite de festa, regada a muito álcool foi o cenário para que Draco e Ginny protagonizassem um beijo apaixonado, em público pela primeira e última vez.

- Vamos brincar de alguma coisa bem excitante! - uma lufa lufa que parecia bem embriagada.

- De que, por exemplo? Obrigar os sonserinos a fazer um strip tease no meio do salão? - disse uma lula lufa que já estava agarrada a uma dos rapazes da sonserina.

Nesse momento várias garotas deram gritinhos de aprovação. Ginny não soube como, mas quando se deu conta já se tava numa roda de alunos, todos incompreensivelmente felizes demais e dando selinhos uns nos outros, foi nesse momento em que Draco se aproxima dela pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- O que faz aqui Virginia? – perguntou ele aos sussurros para que ninguém percebesse.

- O mesmo que você Malfoy, me divertindo. - ela caprichou em pronunciar seu sobrenome com arrogancia, ainda estava chateada por ele ter ido àquela festa.

- Então vamos nos divertir juntos...

A idéia da brincadeira era apenas para todos trocarem selinhos de amizade. Ginny e Draco, no entanto, quebraram a regra e o beijo demorou mais que o que todos esperavam. Não foram mais que cinco segundos. Quase uma eternidade para quem tem algo a esconder.

Em questão segundos os dois se deram conta de que estavam no meio de um salão comunal na companhia de vários alunos da escola. No entanto, após o beijo inesperado, eles mantiveram e pose e trataram logo de insultar um ao outro, de modo que todos achassem que por causa da brincadeira e do excesso de bebida um Malfoy e uma Weasley tinham cometido o engano de se beijarem.

"Foi uma loucura", assumiram no dia seguinte.

Daquela noite em diante, tinham a incômoda desconfiança de que alguém daquele grupo não tinha engolido o 'beijo por engano' dos dois. Precisavam mais do que nunca, manter o segredo.

_Fim do Flash Back_

Lembranças boas, que faziam Draco sorrir, do nada, onde ele estivesse. Mas também lembranças angustiantes e que traziam a tona uma série de sentimentos com os quais o louro não tinha costume de conviver e que ele não queria admitir, mas estavam machucando-o muito.

Ele sentia como se tivesse apostado alto e perdido. E o prêmio, que ele achou que fosse seu foi tirado de suas mãos de uma hora pra outra sem explicação...

_Não sei se você ainda é a mesma  
Ou se cortou os cabelos  
Rasgou o que é meu  
Se ainda tem saudades  
E sofre como eu  
Ou tudo já passou  
Já tem um novo amor  
Já me esqueceu_

_Início do Flash Back_

Depois de tanto tempo de encontros ás escondido, Ginny iniciou a conversa.

- Draco.

- hum.

- Quando acabar espero que seja o momento certo para nós dois. Não quero que ninguém sofra.

Draco não entendeu o motivo daquela conversa repentina, tocou a face da ruiva e imediatamente sentiu calor na ponta de seus dedos e, por um segundo, quase deixou escapar: _**Não quero pensar se um dia terei que te esquecer**__._

Abraçaram-se carinhosamente. O silêncio reinava quase absoluto no quarto em que faziam amor.

Estranhando o olhar de Ginny, que estava totalmente parada enquanto ele lhe beijava os seios, hesitou do carinho por um instante, rápido como se tivesse levado um susto.

- Por que não continua? - indagou a ruiva.

- Quanto te vi assim, pensei que não estivesse gostando... - Disse Draco já desconfiado daquela situação no mínimo estranha.

- Estava apenas te vendo, pra que eu me lembre melhor deste momento... - Ginny falou num fio de voz, de forma quase angustiada.

Como se não quisessem acreditar que aquelas eram palavras que iniciavam uma despedida, voltaram suas atenções um ao outro, tornando-se mais uma vez um só. Pelo menos naquele instante, escolheram ocultar a sensação que pairava no ar, de que aquela relação estava próxima do fim.

Se no final o que restasse fosse apenas recordações e corações partidos, pelo menos naquele momento isso não importava.

_Fim do flash Back_

Virginia Weasley era sem dúvida uma mulher diferente e encantadora. Draco tinha que admitir isso. Ela havia domado seu coração aos poucos, foi envolvendo-o de um jeito doce e ao mesmo tempo de forma confiante. Ela o modificou, ele sabia disso. Não queria culpá-la pelo rumo que as coisas haviam tomado. Acreditava sinceramente que ela o amou com a mesma intensidade que desprendia de seus gestos, seus carinhos, suas palavras de afeto e a forma como se entregava àquela loucura. _**E que loucura!**_ Pensou saudoso.

Infelizmente, no final das contas Ginny não conseguiu sustentar a barra e escolheu voltar para seu mundinho seguro, onde o herói casa com a mocinha e os dois são felizes para sempre. Foi isso que aconteceu.

Draco sentia um pouco de raiva às vezes, mas compreendia. Quem iria querer viver para o resto da vida uma relação incerta e proibida.

Ele lembrava dos momentos que compartilharam com alegria, afinal de contas aquela ruiva pirada tinha feito uma verdadeira mudança dentro dele. Mudança que lhe dava forças para acreditar que daqui pra frente tudo iria dar certo.

Com aqueles pensamentos, o loiro chegou ao seu destino: um pub londrino muito charmoso no centro da capital inglesa. Ao entrar no local ele percebeu que a pessoa que havia marcado com ele já estava esperando em uma mesa afastada. Ela estava de costas, tomando uma bebida e parecia bem calma, ao contrário do coração do loiro, que pela simples visão daquela mulher, parecia querer a pular pela boca. Quem diria que depois de tanto tempo eles ainda iriam se encontrar...

Depois da separação dos dois, a única notícia que ele teve da ruiva era que ela havia se casado com o Potter numa cerimônia simples, mas depois disso preferiu evitar saber mais coisas sobre a vida do casal. O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente.

Ginny Weasley percebe a presença de Draco e se vira para olhá-lo . Mesmo com um rosto maduro, alguns traços na sua face denunciavam o semblante de uma menina. Uma mulher que busca recuperar algo perdido no passado.

- Oi Draco. Precisamos conversar...

- Apesar da tensão já esperada por causa do encontro, ele não imaginava ainda sentir algo tão forte dentro de si apenas com a simples visão daquela mulher. É, ele ainda a amava...

**FIM**

N/A: Oi gente, vcs devem estar achando estranho, mas essa fic tem um único capitulo mesmo. Pois é, ela é meio que uma piração da minha cabeça, na verdade não só da minha. A idéia da história não é minha, é de um amigo meu. Ele escreveu a base da trama e eu dei o toque final. Alias...vários toques finais.

Acredito que vcs devam estar cheios de dúvidas e como não pretendo escrever outro capitulo, vou esclarecer algumas. Primeiro: O Draco e a Ginny tiveram um romance secreto na escola e que durou algum tempo, mesmo depois deles terem saído de Hogwarts. Só que a Ginny percebeu que aquilo não ia levar a nada, por que era proibido. Segundo: o Harry a pediu em casamento, aí ela ficou em duvida se continuava vivendo o romance com Draco ou escolhia a segurança de um casamento. Mesmo gostando dele ela optou por se casar, mas depois de alguns anos o casamento não deu certo e ela procura o Draco.

Bom... o que ela queria com o Draco é interativo, cada um pode pensar o que quiser e de preferência expressar esta opinião deixando review. O que vcs acham??


End file.
